Love And Desire are At A School
by BlackPearl08
Summary: Karena tingginya ketertarikan masyarakat terhadap 'sex', sebuah sekolah sex dibuat untuk menampung nafsu masyarakat yang semakin tinggi. Aku, Huang Zi Tao, adalah salah satu siswa dari AV Department tahun kedua yang masuk ke sekolah ini karena suatu 'hal' yang mendesak. EXO Fic. Warning Inside. DLDR! RnR!
1. Prolougue

**Title : Love And Desire are At A School**

**Cast : EXO**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Cast dan komik aslinya bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita ini milik saya yang hanya terinspirasi dari komik dengan judul yang sama karya Umezawa Hana**

**Warning : AU, School life, Typo(s), Yaoi, SMUT, LEMON, Gaje, dll.**

Happy Reading!

Ketertarikan masyarakat terhadap suatu hal waktu demi waktu mulai berubah. Salah satunya adalah ketertarikan terhadap 'sex'. Karena tingginya ketertarikan masyarakat terhadap 'sex', sebuah sekolah sex dibuat untuk menampung nafsu masyarakat yang semakin tinggi. Mereka diajarkan bagaimana cara melakukan 'sex' dan dikemudian hari setelah mereka lulus, mereka bisa 'bekerja' dengan bayaran yang cukup mahal.

Salah satu sekolah sex yang terkenal adalah Full Bloom Academy. Sekolah ini adalah satu-satunya sekolah sex khusus laki-laki di negara ini. Setiap tahunnya sekitar 200 lebih siswa masuk dan lulus dari sana. Di sekolah tersebut, setiap siswa dibedakan menurut 'kelas'nya masing-masing, yaitu Host Department, AV Department, Pet Department, dan Abnormal Department.

Sekolah ini melarang adanya cinta di antara para siswa maupun guru. Bagi siapapun yang tertangkap memiliki perasaan terhadap satu sama lain, mereka akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan yang paling parah, mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu satu sama lain.

Aku, Huang Zi Tao, adalah salah satu siswa dari AV Department tahun kedua yang masuk ke sekolah ini karena suatu 'hal' yang mendesak. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka dengan sekolah ini. Mereka seperti mengambil kesempatan untuk menyentuh tubuhku dengan dalih tuntutan sekolah. Terutama Direktur Wu, orang yang mendirikan tempat ini sekaligus kepala sekolah. Dia adalah guru yang khusus mengajari bagaimana melakukan sex untukku. Ia sangat sangat mesum.

Dia adalah orang terfavorit di sekolah. Aku heran, apa yang mereka lihat dari seseorang bernama lengkap Kris Wu, berambut pirang, berbadan besar, dan bermata tajam seperti itu. Ia sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Ia selalu mencoba mencampuri urusan pribadiku dan terus menanyai alasanku masuk ke sekolah ini.

Drrrttt...

Ah! Ponselku bergetar. Kulihat e-mail yang baru saja masuk ke ponselku dengan malas. Dilayar tertera tulisan dalam bahasa asing yang berbunyi 'The 1st Lesson for today: Sex Techniques'. Kuberitahukan pada kalian, 'sex technique' adalah pelajaran wajib bagi para siswa di sekolah ini. Dan sialnya, direktur sialan itulah yang akan mengajariku pelajaran ini.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Direktur Wu," suara seseorang menyeruak masuk ke telingaku ketika nama itu disebut. Segera saja kualihkan pandanganku pada objek yang sedang dibicarakan oleh siswa-siswa di tempat ini. Kudapati seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut blonde-nya yang sungguh sangat menyakitkan mata itu berjalan dengan senyum menyebalkannya di antara para siswa.

Oh Tidak! Dia melihatku! Gawat! Segera kubalikkan tubuhku dan berpura-pura memainkan ponselku.

"Ah, Tao," Deg! Sialan! Kenapa dia malah menyapaku?! Dengan gerakan perlahan kutolehkan kepalaku menatapnya. "Annyeonghaseyo, direktur," ucapku dengan sedikit gugup dan membungkuk sedikit.

Ia menyeringai. "Come, Tao. Ini waktunya 'belajar'," Sialan! Dasar rajanya mesum! Lihat senyuman dan tatapannya! Ia benar-benar seperti ingin 'menghabisi'ku! Kenapa harus dia guruku?! Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mendengar bahwa direktur memberikan pelajaran pada muridnya. Kenapa hanya aku?!

Kuhela nafasku panjang. Ini sudah terlanjur. Aku harus menerimanya kalau mau lulus dari sekolah ini secepatnya. Dengan gontai kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan tempat kami melakukan 'pelajaran' setelah si mesum itu masuk terlebih dahulu.

**TBC/END?**

**A/N**: HAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLOOOOOOOO! ADA YANG KANGEN SAYA GAK? BILANG GAK KOLOR JUNMYEON MELAYANG! /geplaked/

Saya pernah bilang kalo saya hiatus? Emang saya hiatus, sih. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya ngebet pengen bikin FF ini habis baca komiknya walau belum sampe selesai XD Dan sebenarnya 4 Maret ini saya UAS dan... JENG JENG JENG Fanfic ini ikut hiatus ._.v Masih sekitar satu setengah bulan lagi waktu saya untuk mempersiapkan UAN dan saya mau fokus dulu ke sekolah. Setelah UAN saya bisa lanjut Fanfic karena saya sudah dapat sekolah. Jadi yah liat-liat saya ada 'nafsu' buat ngetik FF atau enggak u,u /DOR DOR DOR/mati bersama Kris/DOR again/

Terus terus, ada yang udah pernah baca komik ini? Komiknya bagus, loh! XD /dasar mesum/ FF ini terinspirasi dari komik berjudul asli 'Ai To Yokubou wa Gakuen de', jadi bukan plagiat karena saya mengubah sedikit ceritanya dan adegan SMUTnya saya full-kan. Hehe, pada senengkan? Bilang seneng atau kolor Junmyeon bakal melayang sekali lagi :p

Finally, tetap tunggu saya dan do'akan saya bisa lulus dengan nilai yang tinggi. Amin :)

RnR, please? please? pleeeaaaaaseeeee? /puppy eyes with Tao/slap/


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Love And Desire are At A School**

**Cast : EXO**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Cast dan komik aslinya bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita ini milik saya yang hanya me-remake dari komik dengan judul yang sama karya Umezawa Hana**

**Warning : AU, School life, Typo(s), Yaoi, SMUT, LEMON, Gaje, penjelasan yang kurang jelas dan masih banyak lagi.**

Happy Reading!

Setelah aku memasuki 'Technique Room', Direktur Wu langsung menarik tubuhku hingga terbaring di atas kasur yang memang sudah disediakan untuk kegiatan you-know-what. Ia langsung mencium bibirku dan melumatnya dengan liar dan panas. Kubalas ciumannya tak kalah liar. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawahku untuk meminta akses masuk. Tanpa diminta dua kali, langsung kubuka bibirku sedikit. Desahanku semakin keras saat lidah hangat dan basahnya menjelajahi isi mulutku.

"Haa~ Hmm~ Cpkmmh...~" Suara saliva yang saling menyatu terdengar dengan jelas di telingaku. Kugerakkan lidahku mendorong lidah direktur. Lidahnya balas mendorong lidahku dan membelitnya. Aku tidak mau kalah dan terus mencoba mendorong lidahnya.

Tangan nakal Direktur Wu mulai meraba-raba tubuhku yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah. Kurasakan jari-jarinya menekan nipple-ku yang menegang dari luar seragam yang kukenakan. Ngghh~ Sial, ini sangat nikmat.

"Hmm~ Dhirektuurh~" desahku lirih di sela-sela ciuman kami sambil mendorong dadanya pelan—menandakan bahwa aku kehabisan nafas. Dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan ciuman kami dan beralih pada leherku.

"Hhh~ Ngghh~ Aah~" Direktur Wu terus mencium ringan setiap bagian leherku tanpa memberi tanda sedikitpun. Sesekali ia juga menjilatnya membuat tubuhku menggeliat akibat rangsangan yang ia berikan.

KREK

Tanpa persetujuanku, Direktur Wu langsung merobek seragam yang kukenakan hingga semua kancingnya terlepas. Hya! Dasar direktur sialan! Berapa kali kau merobek seragamku?!

"AAHH~ AAKHH~~" desahku setengah berteriak karena Direktur Wu menurunkan ciumannya dan menjilat nipple kiriku. Sshhh... Dia tahu dimana titik sensitifku. Desahanku semakin keras saat ia menggigit nipple itu dan memilin yang lain dengan tangan kirinya.

Tanganku tidak bisa diam dan mulai meremas-remas surai pirang menyalanya itu. Desahanku semakin kuat kala tangan kanan direktur meraba gundukan besar di antara kakiku yang masih tertutup celana seragam sekolah. Ia meremasnya kuat tanpa seizinku, hingga desahanku semakin keras dan keras.

Direktur melepaskan kulumannya di nippleku dan memanggilku. "Hei, Taozi," Ukh! Kenapa dia memanggilku dengan nama itu? Pasti ada maunya!

Dengan perlahan dan lemas karena rangsangan yang ia berikan, aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya. "Ne?" balasku sambil mendudukkan tubuhku. Direktur Wu sudah menghentikan semua rangsangannya dan menatapku dengan seringai mengerikan—yang kata orang-orang di sini mempesona—miliknya.

Kubalas tatapnya dengan pandangan bingungku yang terkesan imut. Ia semakin melebarkan seringainya dan mulai beranjak menjauhi kasur. Ia berdiri tepat di sisi kasur sebelah kanan. Direntangkan kedua tangannya hingga sejajar dengan bahunya dan seringaiannya pun makin melebar.

"Buka bajuku," ucapnya dengan nada yang menggoda. Oh, hanya itu? Hhh... Kalau itu sih sudah—

"Dengan gaya semenggoda mungkin."

—biasa kulakukan—Mwo?! Kutatap manusia raksasa berambut pirang itu dengan pandangan horror. Dasar gila! Aku bahkan tidak pernah mencobanya karena terlalu ehm, malu. T-tapi...

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan memberikan nilai D- di buku laporanmu," ucapan Direktur mesum+gila itu sepenuhnya membuatku mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Pandanganku berubah tidak percaya. Ya! Dasar kau benar-benar direktur gila!

Tanpa banyak protes karena aku tahu itu tidak akan berhasil, aku bangkit dari ranjang dan mendekatinya. Kusandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya dan dapat kurasakan kedua tangannya yang tadi terentang langsung memeluk pinggangku. Sesegera mungkin ku angkat kepalaku dan membuat ekspresi seperti orang ingin menangis, mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang merenggut. Hihihi... Aku bisa melihat Direktur melenan ludahnya dengan kasar. Dasar mesum!

Kulepaskan dengan perlahan jas hitam yang masih membalut tubuhnya itu dan membuangnya ke lantai. Lalu tanganku bergerak mengelus dada bidangnya dan membuat pola-pola tak berbentuk dengan jariku. Kubenamkan dan kuusap-usapkan kepalaku di dadanya membuat direktur mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku. Akupun merapatkan tubuhku dengannya dan menggesekkan kesejatian kami yang masih tertutupi oleh celana membuatnya mendesah pelan. Aku kembali terkikik dalam hati.

Jari-jariku yang tadi asyik mengelus dadanya mulai bergerak menuju kancing kemeja teratasnya dan memainkannya tanpa niat untuk membuka benda bulat kecil itu. Sedangkan aku membenamkan wajahku di leher direktur dan menjilat perpotongan antara leher dan bahunya dengan seductive.

"Berhenti menggodaku dan cepat buka bajuku!" Tiba-tiba kurasakan bisikan Direktur Wu di telinga kananku. Aku tersenyum evil—yang sepertinya ketularan Kyuhyun-sunbae—dan balas berbisik di telinganya.

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku melakukannya dengan semenggoda mungkin?" Seringaiku makin lebar saat mendengar desisan dari direktur sok cool dan sok arrogant ini. Tak mau benar-benar dapat nilai D- di buku laporanku, aku segera melepaskan dasi yang sedari tadi masih menggantung di sana dan mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja berwarna putih miliknya itu hingga semuanya terlepas.

BRUK

Direktur Wu langsung mendorong tubuhku hingga kembali terbaring di atas kasur empuk itu. Ukh! Dasar sialan! Kenapa ia suka sekali menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur, sih?!

Tanpa kusadari direktur sudah telanjang dada meninindih tubuhku. Kulirik tangannya yang memegang tali yang cukup panjang. Heh? Dari mana ia mendapatkan tali itu?

Aku yang masih dalam keterbingunganku baru menyadari direktur sudah mengikat kedua tanganku kebelakang dan membalikkan tubuh kami hingga sekarang aku berada di atasnya dan menghadap gundukan besar di antara kedua kakinya itu. Tetapi karena tidak ada yang bisa menahan tubuhku, kepalaku terbenam di antara kedua kakinya dan gundukan itu tepat berada di bawah hidungku.

"Aaahh~" Aku bisa mendengar desahan direktur karena wajahku yang menekan kejantanannya. Dan dapat kurasakan sesuatu mengikat junior tegangku dengan kuat hingga terasa sakit. Hei, tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan celanaku terlepas?!

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menyandarkannya di paha dalam direktur. Kutatap wajahnya "Dihh... Dirhekhturh...?" Dapat kulihat si raja mesum itu menyeringai mesum seraya mengelus juniorku dan mengocoknya. Membuat desahan kembali meluncur dari bibirku dan lagi-lagi wajahku jatuh di selangkangannya.

Ia terus melakukannya hingga pre-cumku keluar dan kurasa itu membasih wajahnya. Suara kekehannya terdengar sebelum aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi kepala juniorku.

"AAHHNGGHH~~ Dhirekthur~ Nnhh~" Semakin kubenamkan kepalaku di antara kedua kakinya. Ukh! Dia benar-benar hebat dalam urusan ranjang.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang kuyakini jari-jari Direktur Wu mengelus bokongku dengan lembut. Jari-jari itu terus bergerak hingga mencapai perpotongan antara kedua belah bokongku. Ia mengusap lembut lubang kenikmatanku dengan jari tengahnya, membuatku semakin membenamkan wajahku dan lenguhanku semakin kuat.

"Akh!" Bisa kurasakan sesuatu memaksa masuk ke dalam lubangku. Argh! Rasanya perih sekali! Sepertinya itu dua jarinya. Karena merasa tidak nyaman aku menggerakkan pinggangku dan dihadiahi oleh tamparan keras di bokong kananku.

"Kya!"

Kurasakan kejantananku berkedut kuat karena rangsangan yang aku terima. Kuangkat wajahku dan kembali kutumpukan pada pahanya. Sekali lagi kulirik Direktur Wu yang balas menatapku datar. Dia sudah menghentikan kulumannya dan mengeluarkan jarinya. Sebelum memulai aksinya kembali, ia menyeringai padaku.

"Aaahhhn~" Shit! Direktur menjilati lubangku dan melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam. Air mata sudah berada di ujung mata karena tidak bisa menahan lagi kenikmatan yang di berikannya dan rasa sakit di kejantananku yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan sarinya karena sesuatu mengikatnya dengan kuat.

Kugigit bibir bawahku. Baiklah, sedikit merendahkan harga diri tak apa. Ini demi kebaikanmu, ZiTao!

"Nnh~ Direkth—ssshh... thuur~" panggilku yang diselingi oleh desahan. Ia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman dan masih sibuk menjilati lubangku. "L-let... meh comee~" pintaku dengan wajah yang sudah memerah dan semakin memerah. Ia melirikku sekilas dan menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar.

"Bukankah harusnya seperti 'Master, please, let me come', hm?" balasnya. Kurasakan wajahku semakin memerah. Ayolah, ZiTao. Hanya mengucapkan kata-kata itu tidak berat, kan?

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kutatap Direktur Wu dengan kitty eyes dan mempoutkan bibirku. "M-master~ phlease, lhet me... ugh~ come~~" Hancur sudah image-ku di depan direktur mesum ini. Kenapa aku harus memanggilnya master? Padahal aku bukan dari Pet Department. TAT

Kembali ia menyeringai padaku (aku sungguh penasaran, kenapa wajahnya tidak keram terus-terusan menyeringai seperti itu?). "No."

Apa? APA DIA BILANG?! "Ap—Kyaaa!"

Sebelum aku bicara, ia sudah membalikkan tubuhku dan membuka risleting celananya, menampakkan kejantanan super yang selama ini selalu memasuki lubangku. Ukh... walau sudah sering melihatnya, wajahku masih tetap memerah saat melihat benda itu lagi. Dan tanpa aba-aba. Kejantanan yang besarnya dua kali milikku itu memasuki lubangku tanpa pemanasan, dan tanpa lube.

"ARRGHHTT! S-SAKIT!" aku menjerit keras saat benda itu terbenam seluruhnya dalam sekali hentakan ke lubangku. Aku tidak bisa menahan lagi air mataku. Rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali seperti terbelah dua. Biasanya Direktur akan melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu atau mungkin memakai lube. Tapi ini?

"Ssshh... Tenanglah. Kau tau ini akan nikmat," desisnya setengah menenangkan setengah kenikmatan. Ia diam sebentar agar aku bisa menyesuaikan dengan kejantanannya. Ia lalu mencium leherku dan mengocok kejantananku membuatku sedikit melupakan rasa sakit di lubangku.

"Nnnhh~" desahku pelan sambil menggeliatkan tubuhku. Direktur yang sepertinya mengerti tanda dariku mulai memegangi pinggulku dan menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk lubangku dengan pelan. Isshh... Rasanya perih sekali.

"Sex Technique akan berakhir di jam keempat. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu klimaks sampai pelajaran ini berakhir," Mwo?! Ya! Dasar direktur gilaaa! Pelajaran ini akan berakhir selama kurang lebih satu jam setengah lagi!

Ingin sekali rasanya aku protes. Tapi yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mengangguk pasrah dan terus mendesah. Aku harus mengikuti semua yang direktur muda (tapi berwajah tua) ini perintahkan agar mendapat nilai yang baik.

"Nnghhh~" Tubuhku menggeliat tidak nyaman saat ia mempercepat gerakannya. Aku hanya bisa menahan sakit dan nikmat di saat yang bersamaan. Sakit karena kurasa lubangku robek dan nikmat karena gesekan antara kulit kejantanannya dengan dinding lubangku serta miliknya yang besar itu terasa sangat penuh dan sesak di dalam sana.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yang sangat luar biasa saat Direktur Wu menyentuh titik kenikmatan terdalamku. Hal itu membuat ku mendesah keras dan melengkungkan punggungku.

"AAAHH~~! DI-DI SANA~!" teriakku yang sepertinya mulai kehilangan kendali. Direktur menyeringai mesum dan menusuk titik itu kembali dengan sangat kuat dan hal itu tentu saja membuatku semakin tak terkendali.

"AAHNN~ Ngghhh~ Mmmhh~" Aku mulai menggerak-gerakkan tanganku gelisah. Kejantananku mulai berkedut tak terkendali dan mulai terasa sakit. Lubangku juga sudah penuh dengan pre-cum direktur. Air mata kembali tergenang di sudut mataku.

Direktur yang sepertinya melihat itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku dan menciumku dengan ganas. Aku hanya bisa membalas ciumannya dan mendesah tertahan. Satu tangannya juga mulai memelintir nipple kananku yang sedari tadi menganggur.

Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit, direktur sepertinya bosan dengan gaya ini dan segera membalikkan tubuhku tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya. "Akh!" Hyaaa! Rasanya nikmat sekali meski agak sakit. Sekarang aku mengangkat bokongku ke atas dan membenamkan wajahku di kasur atau kata lainnya, menungging.

Direktur menusukkan kejantanannya dengan semangat yang berlebihan. Tangannya yang memegangi pinggangku membuatnya semakin menggila dengan menariknya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan keluar-masuknya. Posisi ini membuatku semakin merasakan nikmat dan desahanku semakin tak terkendali.

Ah... Aku bisa merasakan nafas direktur di leherku. Ia mengecupi telingaku dan mulai melancarkan dirty talk yang benar-benar kelemahanku tanpa menghentikan gerakan in-out-nya.

"Taozi... Apa kau merasakannya? Penisku yang keluar-masuk lubangmu, hm? Apakah rasanya nikmat?" T-tidak! Wajahku semakin memerah yang sepertinya sudah melebihi kepeting rebus dan aku yakin tidak akan bisa memerah lebih dari ini.

"D-direkturh~ Mmhh~ Wuu~" desahku karena tak tahan dengan ucapannya. Dengan sendirinya lubangku mengetat dan membuat direktur melenguh pelan.

"Ck. Lihatlah! Bahkan lubangmu menyempit karenanya. Apakah penisku senikmat itu, hm?" Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengangguk pelan karena setiap kata yang ingin aku ucapkan keluar sebagai desahan namanya.

"Direktur~~"

"Panggil namaku, Taozi. Panggil namaku."

Dengan patuh, aku mendesahkan namanya. Membuatku merasakan desiran halus di dadaku. "K-kris... Kris~"

Seperti mantra, direktur semakin menggila menggenjot lubangku. Ia mengangkat tubuhku dan membuatku terduduk di pangkuannya. Aahh~ Posisi itu membuat kejantanannya semakin tertanam dalam lubangku.

"Ride me, baby," bisiknya di telingaku. Tanganku terasa lebih ringan sekarang. Ketika kulihat, direktur sudah membuka ikatannya dan aku memegang kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhku sebagai tumpuan untuk menaik-turunkan tubuhku. Gerakan yang awalnya lambat menjadi semakin cepat seiring jalannya waktu.

"Lihatlah ke depan, Tao." Wajahku kembali terasa panas saat melihat bayangan kami yang sedang bercinta di cermin yang berada tepat di depan ranjang. Wajahku yang memerah, tubuhku yang naik turun, kejantanan super direktur yang keluar masuk lubangku, tangan kami yang saling bertautan, dan, oh! Jangan lupakan tubuh penuh peluh kami yang terlihat sangat jelas di cermin itu.

"Like what do you see?" kembali suara direktur menyeruak masuk ke indra pendengaranku. Aku hanya bisa melenguh pelan sebagai jawaban dan menyandarkan punggungku di dadanya bidangnya.

Rasa nikmat dan sakit kembali mengalir menuju kejantananku. Sepertinya aku akan keluar. "K-kris... Aku... akan..."

"Bersama, baby," Setelah itu ia melepaskan ikatan di kejantananku dan mulai membantuku melakukan penetrasi dengan mengangkat pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakanku. Dan pada tusukan kelima, cairanku menyembur keluar dan membasahi seprai serta tubuhku. Sedangkan cairan direktur memenuhi lubangku.

Kusandarkan tubuhku pada dada direktur yang naik turun karena terengah sama sepertiku. Perlahan, ia melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubangku dan membaringkan tubuhku di kasur. Ia lalu beranjak dari kasur dan membenarkan celananya lalu menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut yang entah mengapa berada di bawah ranjang.

"Kalau kau lelah kau boleh tidur sebentar," ucapnya seraya mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Gwenchana. Aku akan segera ke kelas berikutnya," balasku dengan pelan. Dengan perlahan, aku mendudukkan diriku di pinggir kasur karena bokongku masih terasa sakit dan panas. Direktur yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sofa menatapku dengan intens (aku curiga, sepertinya Direktur Wu adalah alien!).

Aku segera meraih celanaku yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakiku dan memakainya dengan perlahan. Saat aku meraih seragamku, aku hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat keadaannya yang sangat menggenaskan. "Ini tidak bisa dipakai. Semua kancingnya hilang," ucapku pada Direktur Wu yang masih menatapku dengan senyum tipisnya sambil mempoutkan bibirku imut.

Ia terkekeh pelan dan menyerahkan kemejanya. "Pakailah." Aku menerimanya dan mulai memakainya.

Saat aku baru mengancingkan kancing kedua, direktur tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"Taozi."

"Hm?" balasku sambil menghentikan kegiatanku. Ia terlihat menghela nafas sebentar sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku selama ini aku memikirkan hal ini, dari sekian banyak sekolah, mengapa kau memilih sekolah ini?" mulainya membuatku terdiam. Ia menatapku lembut dan aku menghindari tatapan itu dengan menunduk.

Ia menyesap teh yang memang disediakan di sana dengan perlahan sebelum melanjutkan. "Saat interview, kau bilang kau masuk ke sini karena tertarik dengan sex," Diletakkannya cangkir teh itu di coffee table di sebelahnya dan mulai menatapku yang mulai berani menatapnya. "Tapi aku menyadari sesuatu," lanjutnya.

"Biasanya hanya ada dua tipe yang memasuki sekolah ini. Yang pertama adalah orang-orang yang mudah terpancing nafsunya dan yang satu lagi adalah orang-orang yang tidak tahu tempat untuk pergi." Direktur menumpukan sikunya di pahanya dan ia menyangga dagunya dengan lengannya.

Aku menatap bingung. "Namun, kriteriamu tidak termasuk di keduanya. Jadi..." lanjut direktur dengan menggantung kalimat terakhirnya.

"I-itu... hal yang tidak penting dan... sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi," balasku dengan ragu juga sedikit takut.

Direktur menyeringai. "Kau benar." Ia kembali meraih cangkir tehnya dan menyesap sedikit isinya. "Jika kau tidak mau memberitahukannya tak apa. Namun..." Lagi-lagi ia menggantung kalimatnya. Aku haya bisa menatapnya bingung.

"Aku masih punya banyak cara agar kau mengatakannya. Katakan, ZiTao," lanjutnya sambil menjilat bibir atasnya membuatku semakin gugup. Ia menyeringai kecil. "Mau mencoba?"

Dengan segera alarm tanda bahaya di otakku berbunyi. Sial! Dia serius dengan ucapannya. Uuukkhh! Aku terpaksa mengatakannya. Dasar direktur sialan!

"I-itu... Itu hanya karena keluarga kami sangat miskin!" seruku cepat sebelum ia melancarkan rencananya.

"Ayahku sedang sakit dan ia tidak bisa bekerja untuk membayar tagihan rumah sakit. Ibuku... Ibuku pergi meninggalkan kami karena kami terlalu miskin. Dan juga kami memiliki banyak hutang... Karena itu, aku..." ucapanku terhenti. Air mata sudah terkumpul di sudut mataku. Hanya sekali berkedip, mereka akan jatuh membasahi pipiku.

Direktur mengambil cangkir tehnya dan sekali lagi menyesap isinya pelan. "Aku mengerti." Ia menatapku intens setelah meletakkan kembai cangkir tehnya. "Jadi, itu berarti... Kau berencana untuk menjual tubuhmu untuk melunasi hutang-hutang keluargamu." Sekarang, ia menumpukkan dagunya di kedua tangannya yang bertaut. "Jika kau lulus dari sini, kau bisa menjual tubuhmu dengan harga yang lebih tinggi."

Blush. Pipiku memerah. Dia benar. Sangat-sangat benar sekali.

"Hal itu sangat biasa di sini. Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya?" tanya direktur sambil tetap menatapku.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. "Itu karena harga diri," ucapku. Semua rasa maluku dan air mata yang siap jatuh tadi sudah meluap entah ke mana. Tergantikan oleh rasa percaya diri dan juga sedikit kesal. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang mengasihaniku karena tidak ada jalan lain."

Dengan berani aku menatap direktur. Ia terdiam melihatku. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibirnya. Ia segera bangkit dari sofa dan langsung menerjangku hingga aku jatuh di atas kasur dengan tubuhnya menindih tubuhku.

"Mwo—" ucapanku terputus saat direktur mesum itu ingin menciumku dan mencoba membuka kemejanya yang kupakai. Segera aku meletakkan tanganku di wajahnya agar menjauh.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?! Masa belajarku sudah selesai!" seruku sambil terus berusaha menjauhkannya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang cute. Jadi aku tanpa sadar..."

"JANGAN MENGACAU!" potongku cepat. "Semua hal intim dilarang di luar pelajaran! Jika kita melanggarnya, aku akan segera dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" Setelah berhasil mendorong direktur menjauh, aku segera bangkit dari kasur dan kembali membentaknya.

"Tak sadar kau bilang?! Itu bisa menyebabkan hal fatal bagiku!" teriakku sambil memelototinya. "Aku tidak bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini! DASAR BODOH!" lanjutku dengan meneriakkan kalimat terakhir pada direktur yang hanya terdiam melihatku lalu segera pergi keluar ruangan itu.

Aku terus berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang ada di bagian bawahku dan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar. Nafasku terengah. Aku berhenti di bawah pohon yang agak jauh dari keramaian.

'Peraturan yang melarang hubungan cinta... Dasar direktur bodoh!' Tanpa sadar aku meraih bagian depan kemeja Direktur Wu yang aku kenakan dan menciumnya. Mencium aromanya. Aroma tubuh direktur. Aroma tubuh Kris Wu. Kris Wu...

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**: #EAA! TBC di tempat yang salah.

*tarek nafas dalem-dalem* ALOHA YEOREOBUN! TAEMTAEM KEMBALI DARI HIATUS FOR NATIONAL EXAM! #EA /BAHASA LO GADO-GADO TAEM/

Ada yang kangen? Ada yang kangen? XD Saya comeback dengan membawa chapter 1 FF bejat ini~ Fiuh~ Akhirnya saya bisa nulis FF lagi. Sebenarnya sekolah saya masih masuk, cuma karena hari bebas, saya mau bolos sampe seminggu B) /anak baik maupun anak nakal jangan ditiru, ya/ Saya bahagiaaaaaaa banget :) soalnya banyak respon positif buat ff ini *elap ingus* Tapi saya juga sediiiih banget :( soalnya EXO gak comebak-comeback #DOR

Gimana Ncnya? Menurut saya, sih, kurang hot. Lagi gak mood bikin NC, sih u,u Dan bagian Taorisnya juga saya potong dua karena entar kepanjangan. Dan buat yang pada nanya ini FF bakal ada couple lain atau kagak, jawabannya ada ^^ Makanya saya masukin cast-nya EXO.

Kalau kalian mau, kalian boleh request buat couple-couple lain ceritanya bakal kayak apa. Misalnya HunHan: studentxstudent; Sehun: Host Department; Luhan; Pet Department. Entar yang menurut saya paling menarik bakal saya pake di FF :)

Dan juga buat **ZeoKyu**, selamat! Anda benar menebak dua department di sekolah ini! :)

Yup! Host Department adalah host club di mana para siswa yang masuk ke sana biasanya bekerja seperti host pada umumnya.

AV Department adalah singkatan dari Adult Video department. Tanpa saya jelasin juga ini pasti ngerti apa maksudnya XD

Lalu ada Pet Department atau Pet Maid Department. Department yang mengajari siswa department itu untuk menjadi 'pet' yang baik.

Dan yang terakhir ada Abnormal Department. Department yang berhubungan dengan BDSM dan sex toys.

Thanks for you all, guys. :') I love you love you so much :*** /sebarin kolor KriSu/ Apalagi yang udah do'ain buat UN saya. Ini tinggal nunggu pengumuman. Makasih banyak :'))

Big Thanks for my reviewers: **thepaendeo, Aiiu d'freaky, Daevict024, chikakyumin, panna kyitao, Hisayuchi, KissKris, Kira, rinie hun, TAO bbuingbbuing, 13ginger, Shin Zi Tao, BabySuLayDo, Riyoung Kim, Mei, I was a Dreamer, kwonlee1812, ajib4ff, indriyana100, ciareu, ZeoKyu, Reyna Lee, Albert said, Uchiha Aira, Jin Ki Tao, KecoaLaut, RitSuKa-HigaSasHi, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, Fanxingege, Myns, NanaFujoshi, Nurull F. Heryanaaa, Nakahara Grill, Couphie, kireimozaku, Asha lightyagamikun**

Sekali lagi tengkyu all~ :') Maaf gak bisa balas review dan maaf kalo Ncnya kurang hot dan maaf lagi /dor/ kalo ada kesalahan penulisan nama.

And Happy Birthday to Taozi baby! Yaayy! Akhirnya umur lo udah 20 baby *cry on Kris' chest* Semoga si abang Naga berbulu Koala(?) itu makin sayang, fans-nya makin banyak, jailnya berkurang, dan semoga panjang umur. :') Love you baby panda~ Love you love you so much

Review, please? ^^


End file.
